Dreaming With A Broken Heart
by Fabina11
Summary: Fabian Wakes up one morning dreading the night before and the day to come. What happens to Amber's favorite "Fabina"? Why are they broken up? How did they break up? Is it all real, or was a hopefully a bad dream. Will Fabian ever Get Nina back? Please read!


**One shot for NightmarishStar :)**

**I guess you could call it a birthday gift, but it would be really late! **

**She has her birthday on an amazing day, the same day as my birthday! But she is older then me! ;)**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**A question for ReaderandW riterGirl; Did you change your pen name? Were you once SadrinaChe aks? Because I owe you a one-shot because you reviewed, but I can't put out the one-shot because you changed your name and I need confirmation that its you! Is it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dreaming With A Broken Heart by John Mayer, and I do not own House Anubis!**

**Fabian's P.O.V**

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

Nina and I had broken up. I missed her. We had gotten in a fight, I don't even remember what it was about. All I really remember is that we were watching a movie in my room then we were shouting at each other. Then she stormed out of my apartment. Then I remember after she slammed the door, with tears streaming down her face, I stood there in the middle of my bed room in shock. Then in a few seconds after that, I broke down. My back slid down the dresser and just cried. I love her, but now I've lost her. When we fought, it was late at night and I cried till about one in the morning. Then I decided I should at least lay in bed even though I knew I wasn't going to sleep right away.

Then I cried my self to sleep.

_You roll outta bed and down on your knees_

_And for the moment you can hardly breathe_

I woke up and looked at the clock and saw it read eight fifty eight. I rolled out of bed, my whole body completely drenched in sadness. I practically fell to the floor onto my knees. Then it hit me, and there was a moment that I couldn't breathe. I almost felt like I was going to die, it broke my heart so much.

_Wondering was she really here?_

_Is she standing in my room?_

_No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

I couldn't breathe because it had really hit me, it hit me hard. Like someone shot me in the gut; Nina was really gone.

But I couldn't help but wonder for a split second, 'was she really here?'

'Did we really fight?' but the answer sadly to the question is yes.

We did fight, but then again, for a split second I got a flicker of hope. Hope that she was in my room.

'Is she standing in my room on the other side of my bed trying to surprise me and say she had made breakfast?'

No. She is really gone. I hate it. I hate the word; gone. It echoed through my head; Gone, gone, gone, gone. Agh! Gosh!

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The giving up is the hardest part_

I can't go on like this, I love her, and I always will. I can't give up, I can't move on. I just can't.

I'd go to the moon and back, I'd fly around the world for her, I'd die for her. I would do _anything _for her. I just can't let go. I can't let go of what we had, what we could have been, and I can't let go of what we were. I will never let go, I will never give up.

But I better stop dreaming because she isn't coming back.

I can't though, I can't stop dreaming, I can't lose hope, I just can't. There is just too much that we had together to just let it all go. I can't just through it all away, like its rubbish.

_She takes you in with your crying eyes_

_Then all at once you have to say goodbye_

As I walk to work, I see Nina on the other side of the street, she looks so beautiful. She is dressed in dark blue jeans a blue and white plaid shirt and light sandy colored UGG's, with a Starbucks coffee in her hand, she looked so pretty. I assume she is heading to he job a Borders. Her hair is perfect, not even frizzy, with the loose curls tied in a messy bun. She takes one look at me, and takes it in; my red puffy eyes, tears dried on my cheeks, hair slightly ruffled, my black dress pants and white dress shirt, dress pants and tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. Then she looks away, with sadness in her eyes and turns her head the opposite way of me. I know I have to say goodbye to her for good, we are never getting back together. I can't even remember what we were arguing about, all I remember is the harsh words the tears streaming down her face, more harsh words, shouting, shouting harsh words and then Nina walking out of my flat slamming the door with tears streaming down her face while she she screamed "We are done, I never want to see you again" and then I remember screaming back "Good, I never want to see you again either". Then I remember after we had carried our fight from my bed room (we were watching TV) to the kitchen/living room, I walked back to my room after she left and broke down.

_Wondering could you stay my love?_

_Will you wake up by my side?_

_No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

As I sit at my desk, at work, (I'm a lawyer) thinking, could she stay my love? Yes, but I know she won't love me back though.

Will I wake up and she will be sleeping next to me in my bed?

No, no she can't because she is gone. Gone from my life, gone from our relationship, gone from our friend ship, gone from everything we ever had. We are done, over, never to see each other again. And lets face it, if I ever went to Borders to buy a book, she would walk away and get someone else to assist me.

There is that gosh awful word again; Gone. Why the hell is it always popping up? Yup, because Nina is _Gone._ Never to come back.

We are never going to have movie nights, no more going to Sunday morning church together, no more sharing the same apartment, I guess she will never get around to selling hers. No more dates, no more us.

I have to admit I'll miss it, _us._

_Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh_

_Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand_

_Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

As, I walked, very slowly, home from work, I passed the flower store, thinking; do I have to fall asleep every night with roses in my hand? You know, just in-case she had to come in my apartment to get something of hers that she forgot, and she saw me. But what are the odds of that? Extremely slim to never.

But what the hell! I walked in the store and bought a dozen flowers. As I walked out of the store I was a happy couple about about a block away from the flower store, the guy had a bunch of tulips hid behind his back and she took his hand off the girls' eyes and showed her the flowers. She look surprised and happy, then she hugged him and he picked her up and spun her around. I groaned, that's how I used to hug Nina, and the girl was squealing with delight, just like Nina did. I'm not the best at reading lips but it looked like the girl said that tulips are her favorite flowers. I looked across the street from the guy and girl and saw Nina standing outside of Borders, with a sad look on her face. Then Nina looked down at her phone hoping to see if someone had texted or called her. Then she looked back up at the couple and a few tears rand down Nina's face, and she looked back down at her phone again and then Nina started crying like no tomorrow. It broke my heart, yes even more, to see her cry, but I caught a glimpse of her phone, it was a picture of me, then she slid her finger across the screen and it was a picture of us kissing, and another picture of us on the beach, late afternoon and I think I am hugging her from behind.

I can't believe she kept the pictures, which meant she still loved me, of liked me enough to keep the picture and cry over them.

I walked my back to my flat before Nina saw me, she didn't know I was watching her.

_Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Baby won't you get them if i did?_

_No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

When I walked in my flat I half expected to see Nina cooking supper, but no. she was at her own apartment.

I opened the fridge to see what I could make my self for supper when I saw the grocery shopping list right in front of my face on the fridge, it read _eggs, milk, nutella, butter, frosted flakes, eggo waffles, toaster strudels, bread, orange juice, bacon, burgers, chicken, tomatoes, motts applesauce, jif peanut butter, M&M's, and Hershey's hot fudge. _That was all written in Nina's neat hand-writing, just seeing her hand-writing almost made me want to cry.

So, I made my self french-toast for supper and I looked at the time after I was finished eating. The clock on the stove read six oh two. I sighed and sat in front of the television and skimmed through the channels till about eight thirty at night. Then I through on some old sweat pants and a old tee shirt and went to bed with roses in my hand.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

"Fabian!" I herd someone call my name. "Fabian!" I herd someone call my name again, I rolled over to my side and moved my arm so it wouldn't crush the roses, but I didn't feel them. "Faaabbbiiiiiaaaannnn!" I herd someone say as the shook me lightly. Where are those damn roses, I spent thirty dollars for a dozen roses, where the hell are they? I herd someone sigh and leave, than I herd a beeping noise that sounded like the oven, that jolted me awake and I sat up. Who was in my apartment? Then Nina walked in my bed room, "Oh, good you're up! Breakfast is ready!" she said with a smile on her face. "What?" I asked confused. "I said breakfast is ready, sleepyhead! Its almost nine thirty and I didn't want to wake you when I got up at eight, so I made breakfast. How does cinnamon and blueberry muffins sound?" Nina said. "Oh, uh, good, I be there in a second let me use the washroom first" I said. I got up and looked at my self in the mirror, and I saw a smile spread across my face. That was all a dream, Nina and I never broke up, and we _were _living together!

I splashed water on my smiling face and went to go join Nina for breakfast.

**Thank you all for reading this! **

**I know there is a really long wait for me to update The Christmas Dance so her is a sneak peak!**

**Here is a sneak peak of The Christmas Dance chapter 14 :**

"Nervous of what? Graduating? Well, yeah, after Graduation, we go to college, then the real world, where we have to get jobs and settle down." I said, truthfully. He shook his head in understanding. "Yeah, I know, after college, we get jobs, and everything becomes more serious. You're right, we have to settle down, and expand our life even more" he said, then a big smile spread across his face. "Oooo! Settle down, I know who you're going to settle down with! Mrs. Nina Martin! Or should I say, Mrs. Nina _Rutter_!" he teased. "Yes, I do plan to "settle down" with her, and start a family with her" I said. "Oooo! _Start _a _family_!? Haha! So you plan to do _that _too!?"

**That was a big sneak peak! Hope you enjoyed the one shot and the sneak peak!**

**PLEASE review! :)**

**Thanks! :D**


End file.
